Wonderful
"Wonderful" is a song by South Korean boy group BIGBANG, and the sixth track in their second studio album, Remember. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 2008 We're back, woo It's all about you sweetie It's so hip To get a lil' something like this y'all Let's go Big Bang second round 도대체 뭐가 그리 수줍어 겁내지 말고 다가와 you’re wonderful (you make me crazy) 너에겐 특별한 그 무언갈 느낄 수 있어 말해봐 you’re wonderful (talk to me baby) 때론 힘들고 지칠 때도 있고 매번 다투고 싫증도 느끼고 하지만 알아줘 너뿐이란 걸 믿어봐 you’re wonderful (you’re so amazing) ma ma girl yo love 그댄 홈런 이 세상 단 한방의 역전 (strike) 슬퍼하지마 두려워하지마 내게 다 털어놔 내가 늘 곁에 있어줄게 (널 지켜줄게) 옆 자릴 채워줄게 your my my my my girl i’ll be your man 난 너의 기쁨과 슬픔 지켜줄래 따뜻함만을 듬뿍 전해 yeah 난 언제까지나 니 곁에 있어 든든한 마징가 사람들은 우릴 부러워 해 어쩌면 그래서 넌 더 두려워해 이제 그런 걱정 붙들어 매 Cool 하게 생각하면 돼 I don’t care (네가 만약 혼자라면) 너도 나와 같다면 (네가 만약 원한다면 ) 친구가 되줄게 (이 밤이 길다하면) 내가 필요하다면 주저하지 말고 내게로 I need you right now 도대체 뭐가 그리 수줍어 겁내지 말고 다가와 you’re wonderful (you make me crazy) 너에겐 특별한 그 무언갈 느낄 수 있어 말해봐 you’re wonderful (talk to me baby) 때론 힘들고 지칠 때도 있고 매번 다투고 싫증도 느끼고 하지만 알아줘 너뿐이란 걸 믿어봐 you’re wonderful (you’re so amazing) yo yo honey honey 자신감을 가져 슬그머니 왜 그래 왜 너는 왜 바보같이 한없이 작아지지 왜 남들 같이 길거리에서 가벼운 스킨쉽정돈 부끄러워하지마 girl 넌 달라 달라 내가 원하는걸 알아 그래서 더 끌리잖아 옥상에 올라가 소리쳐 봐 그대를 밤하늘 꽉 차게 그려봐 네 생각에 오늘도 가슴 뛴다 널 부르는 이 노래 환상에 잠긴다 high high 너무 급하지 않게 high high 너무 과하지 않게 high high we so fly alright 이보다 더 좋을 순 없다 (네가 만약 혼자라면) 너도 나와 같다면 (네가 만약 원한다면) 친구가 되줄게 (이 밤이 길다하면) 내가 필요하다면 주저하지 말고 내게로 I need you right now baby 도대체 뭐가 그리 수줍어 겁내지 말고 다가와 you’re wonderful (you make me crazy) 너에겐 특별한 그 무언갈 느낄 수 있어 말해봐 you’re wonderful (talk to me baby) 때론 힘들고 지칠 때도 있고 매번 다투고 싫증도 느끼고 하지만 알아줘 너뿐이란 걸 믿어봐 you’re wonderful (you’re so amazing) you & me 다같이 위로 go go you & me 다 따라 해요 go go you & me everybody go go go you’re wonderful (Bigbang Bigbang) |-|Romanization= 2008 We're back, woo It's all about you sweetie It's so hip To get a lil' something like this y'all Let's go Big Bang second round dodaeche mwoga geuri sujubeo geopnaeji malgo dagawa you’re wonderful (you make me crazy) neoegen teukbyeorhan geu mueongal neukkil su isseo marhaebwa you’re wonderful (talk to me baby) ttaeron himdeulgo jichil ttaedo itgo maebeon datugo shiljeungdo neukkigo hajiman arajwo neoppuniran geol mideobwa you’re wonderful (you’re so amazing) ma ma girl yo love geudaen homreon i sesang dan hanbangui yeokjeon (strike) seulpeohajima duryeowohajima naege da teoreonwa naega neul gyeote isseojulge (neol jikyeojulge) yeop jaril chaewojulge you’re my my my my girl I’ll be your man nan neoui gippeumgwa seulpeum jikyeojullae ttatteutham maneul deumppuk jeonhae ye nan eonjekkajina ni gyeote isseo deundeunhan majingga saramdeureun uril bureowo hae eojjeomyeon geuraeseo neon deo duryeowohae ije geureon geokjeong butdeureo mae Cool hage saenggakhamyeon dwae I don’t care (nega manyak honjaramyeon) neodo nawa gatdamyeon (nega manyak wonhandamyeon) chinguga doejulge (i bami gildahamyeon) naega piryohadamyeon jujeohaji malgo naegero I need you right now dodaeche mwoga geuri sujubeo geopnaeji malgo dagawa you’re wonderful (you make me crazy) neoegen teukbyeorhan geu mueongal neukkil su isseo marhaebwa you’re wonderful (talk to me baby) ttaeron himdeulgo jichil ttaedo itgo maebeon datugo shiljeungdo neukkigo hajiman arajwo neoppuniran geol mideobwa you’re wonderful (you’re so amazing) yo yo honey honey jashingameul gajyeo seulgeumeoni wae geurae wae neoneun wae babogachi han eopshi jagajiji wae namdeul gachi gilgeorieseo gabyeoun seukinswipjeongdon bukkeureowohajima girl neon dalla dalla naega wonhaneungeol ara geuraeseo deo kkeullijana yoksange ollaga sorichyeo bwa geudaereul bamhaneul kkwak chage geuryeobwa ne saenggage oneuldo gaseum ttwinda neo bureuneun i norae hwansange jamginda high high neomu geuphaji ange high high neomu gwahaji ange high high we so fly alright iboda deo joheul sun eopda (nega manyak honjaramyeon) neodo nawa gatdamyeon (nega manyak wonhandamyeon) chinguga doejulge (i bami gildahamyeon) naega piryohadamyeon jujeohaji malgo naegero I need you right now dodaeche mwoga geuri sujubeo geopnaeji malgo dagawa you’re wonderful (you make me crazy) neoegen teukbyeorhan geu mueongal neukkil su isseo marhaebwa you’re wonderful (talk to me baby) ttaeron himdeulgo jichil ttaedo itgo maebeon datugo shiljeungdo neukkigo hajiman arajwo neoppuniran geol mideobwa you’re wonderful (you’re so amazing) you & me da gachi wiro go go you & me da ttara haeyo go go you & me everybody go go go you’re wonderful (Bigbang Bigbang) |-|English= 2008 We're back, woo It's all about you sweetie It's so hip To get a lil' something like this y'all Let's go Big Bang second round Why are you being so shy, don't be afraid and come closer you're wonderful (you make me crazy) I can feel something special from you, so tell me what it is you're wonderful (talk to me baby) Sometimes it's hard, feel tired, fight occasionally, feel hatred But know this, I believe that you are the only one you're wonderful (you're so amazing) Ma ma girl, yo, you are a home-run, you're out of this world (strike) Don't be sad, don't be afraid, leave everything to me I will always be next to you (I will protect you) I will fill your side, you're my my my my girl, I'll be your man I will protect your happiness and sadness, I will only deliver warmness I am a strong mazinger who is always next to you People are jealous of us, maybe that is making you more afraid Don't worry about it now, you just need to think cool, I don't care (If you are alone)if you are the same as me (If you want)I will be your friend (If this night feels long)if you need me Don't hesitate and come to me, I need you right now, baby Why are you being so shy, don't be afraid and come closer you're wonderful(you make me crazy) I can feel something special from you, so tell me what it is you're wonderful (talk to me baby) Sometimes it's hard, feel tired, fight occasionally, feel hatred But know this, I believe that you are the only one you're wonderful (you're so amazing) Yo yo honey honey, have some confidence Why are you being furtive like a fool? Why do you become so small like others? Don't be shy about light skinship on the street Girl, you are different, you know I want you, so I'm more attracted to you I scream on the rooftop, I draw you so the night sky can be filled My heart beats again from the thought of you, a song reminding me of you locks me in a fantasy high high not too fast, high high not too much high high we're so fly, alright nothing can be better than this (If you are alone)If you are the same as me (If you want)I will be your friend (If this night feels long)If you need me Don't hesitate and come to me, I need you right now, baby Why are you being so shy, don't be afraid and come closer you're wonderful(you make me crazy) I can feel something special from you, so tell me what it is you're wonderful (talk to me baby) Sometimes it's hard, feel tired, fight occasionally, feel hatred But know this, I believe that you are the only one you're wonderful (you're so amazing) You & me, Everybody to the top, go go You & me, Everyone follow go go You & me, Everybody go go go You're wonderful (BIG BANG BIG BANG) Category:Songs Category:Remember Category:2008 releases